Le SHIELD recrute
by MiaKoTo
Summary: Kaneki Ken part du Japon et s'installe en Amérique, Harry Potter rentre chez lui, chez son oncle Tony Stark, Allen Walker ouvre une porte au hasard dans l'arche et se retrouve à New York avec une autre exorciste, le SHIELD rassemble des personnes fortes pour le projet Avengers. Et si, ils avaient recruté plus de personnes que prévu ?
1. Prologue

Hey, hey ! Voici le commencement de ma première Fanfiction sur ce site ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaire ! Ce sera un crossover Tokyo Ghoul, Avengers, Harry Potter et D - Gray Man, un bon gros mélange mélange si vous voulez mon avis xD Malheursement pour moi (et heureusement pour vous) Tg, Avengers, Hp et DGM appartiennent respectivement à Sui Ishida, Marvel, J.K Rowling, et Katsura Hoshino et ils n'ont pas voulu me les céder ;-;

Rating : T

Ce sera un slash, je préviens tout de suite '-'

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D

* * *

Kaneki regardait tranquillement par le hublot de l'avion, il pensait à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. A vrai dire pas grand chose. Hide était mort, le CCG connaissait son visage ce qui l'avait fait fuir le plus vite possible. En fait, à peine Hide mort et rendu aux soldats, il était allé dans son appartement prendre ce qui pouvait lui servir puis Kaneki avait pris le premier avion pour New York.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire mais il espérait vraiment que personne ne le suivrait. Après tout, il cherchait aussi à être un peu seul. Respirer un peu ne faisait de mal à personne après tout. Tout en regardant par cette fenêtre, il s'endormit.

Kaneki se réveilla deux heures plus tard, il prit un livre de Sen Takatsuki et le relut en attendant l'atterrissage. Dès que les passagers purent sortir il fut dehors et récupéra sa valise avant de marcher vers un hôtel près de l'aéroport. Une fois dans sa chambre, le blanc s'assit et se mit enfin à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

En premier lieu, il devrait trouver un travail pour pouvoir se loger convenablement. Il devait aussi se nourrir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, il ne voulait absolument pas tuer des humains pour ça. Peut-être irait-il chercher des cadavres comme ils le faisaient à l'Anteiku. C'était l'idéale, après il devait faire attention au probable goules qu'il pouvait rencontrer.

La première semaine qu'il passa là-bas, Kaneki trouva un travail dans un bar. Il s'entendait bien avec ses collègue et n'avait aucun problème avec les clients. Grâce à ce travail, il put louer un petit appartement non loin de son travail. Puis vint le problème de nourriture.

Quand la faim devint insoutenable, il mit un sweat noir, un jean, des baskets usés et son masque. Le blanc sortit de nuit (il valait mieux éviter de croiser trop de gens), se dirigea sous un pont. La demi-goule trouva un corps, il détacha la tête du torse et fit pareil avec les bras et les jambes. Kaneki pris les quatre membres, les mit dans son sac d'où il prit de l'essence et une boites d'allumettes. Il versa l'essence sur ce qu'il restait du corps, alluma une allumette qu'il lança sur le corps.

La demi-goule resta jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'un tas de cendre du corps puis rentra chez lui où il stocka sa nourriture dans son frigo. Kaneki partit prendre une douche, une fois cela fait il mangea. C'est ainsi que plusieurs mois passèrent sans que personne ne découvre qui il était.

Mais ce n'était que le commencement.

* * *

Harry Potter rentrait chez lui. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il y a 1an et était désormais le Lord Potter-Black. Le sorcier était heureux mais le seul problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas ne pas rentrer chez lui, chez son oncle. Effectivement, Harry n'avait pas grandit chez les Dursley mais chez le frère de son père qui vivait en Amérique. Ce dernier avait étudié à Salem. Il était aussi très connu aux Etats-Unis, Tony Stark ou de son vrai nom Anthony Potter.

Pendant cette longue année Harry s'était longuement entraîné. Désormais il pouvait faire des informulés avec sa baguette, faire de la magie sans baguette, il avait une forme Animagus (Un énorme loup, noir au yeux émeraude). Le Lord avait aussi découvert quelque chose que peu de sorcier connaissait ou même pouvait voir.

Les fées protectrices. Chaque sorciers et sorcières en possédait une, mais pour l'instant seuls 7 sorciers dans toutes l'histoires de la magie les voyaient. Ces petites fées protègent leur maître en créant des boucliers indestructibles ou même en donnant plus de forces à leur maître. Harry, maîtrisant complètement sa magie désormais, pouvait voir sa fée protectrice.

Elle mesurait environ 50cm, bien qu'elle pouvait changer de taille, avait des cheveux châtains foncé attachés en deux couettes basses qui se terminait sous ses genoux, de grands yeux marrons tirant vers le orange, un nez fin et droit surplombant des lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et roses. Elles était plutôt fines et sa robes sans manches blanc-bleutés faisait ressortir ses ailes, celles du haut étaient plus grandes que celles du bas mais les quatre était blanc transparent. Sa fée protectrice s'appelait Diane.

La châtaine était douce et gentille mais dès qu'elle se mettait en colère tout pouvait arriver et sa c'était quelque chose que Harry cherchait à éviter à tout prix. Diane aimait beaucoup faire des blagues aux autres et pour ça le sorcier l'aidait bien volontiers. Ils s'entendaient à merveille tout les deux et étaient très complice.

Le brun croisa un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui l'intrigua légèrement. Après un haussement d'épaule, il monta dans un taxi qui le mena jusqu'à la tour Stark. Une fois là-bas, le sorcier paya le taxi et pénétra à l'intérieur de la tour. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, impatient et heureux de revoir son oncle.

Arrivés au bon étage, il sortit en trombe et faillit tomber sous les ricanements de Diane et remarqua que son oncle n'était pas seul. Il prit ses valises discrètement et monta dans sa chambre pour tout ranger. La fée se demanda comment personne n'avait pu le remarquer avec tout le bruit que son sorcier avait fait en tombant.

Harry finit de ranger sa valise et se changea rapidement, enfilant un tee-shirt noir légèrement moulant avec un jean brut et des bottes en cuirs de dragons. Il redescendit et son oncle étant toujours occupé avec cette femme, il s'assit à côté de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué désolé, ça va ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

— Oui, ça va et oui, j'ai fait bon voyage. Mais sinon, que ce passe-t-il ?

Il dit cela en regardant la femme assise dans le canapé en face d'eux. Elle avait une coupe à la garçonne et ses cheveux était blond vénitiens, elle avait les yeux en amande et bleus turquoise, son nez aquilin se trouvait au dessus d'une belle bouche fine mais sous sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir moulant et ses Docs Martens noirs, cette femme devait cacher une fine musculature.

— Mon chère neveu, je te présente le bras droit de Nick Fury, Cassiopea Singleton. Elle est venue me voir pour savoir si je ferais partie du projet Avengers.

— Êtes-vous sûr qu'il soit digne de confiance et qu'il puisse assister à cette petite réunion ? Demanda froidement la femme.

L'oncle et le neveu se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Pour eux la question en elle-même était complètement stupide, après tout Harry avait sauver le monde alors pourquoi serait-il une menace pour le monde ? Qui à part des idiots s'imaginerait ça ? Diane quant à ellevolait tout autour de la femme pour voir si elle cachait quelque chose de louche, elle ne remarqua rien de louche et retourna s'asseoir sur la chevelure sauvage de son maître.

— Excusez-nous, Mlle Singleton, c'est juste que mon neveu ici présent, Harry Potter, est quelqu'un en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Sinon, je vous réponds par l'affirmatif.

— Ce n'est rien Mr Stark, je comprends tout à fait votre réaction. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser.

Cassiopea se leva, suivit de Tony et Harry qui la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur où ils lui dirent au revoir. Une fois, l'agente du SHIELD partit les deux Potter parlèrent de l'année qui venait de s'écouler avec joie. Diane s'en alla voir si personne ne pouvait l'occuper s'ennuyant en écoutant Tony et Harry parler.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Harry et Diane allaient être bien plus utile qu'il n'y paressait.

* * *

Allen Walker se trouvait en ce moment dans son arche. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit et il n'arrivait plus à s'endormir après ça, le blandinet avait pris l'initiative d'aller dans la salle du musicien. Mais maintenant il s'ennuyait profondément. Allen s'était allongé sur le canapé et maintenant il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Alors il regardait le plafond.

Il aurait pu aller voir Lavi mais le roux était en mission avec Lenalee en Finlande. Kanda était partit avec Marie à Madrid. Timothy devait dormir, ainsi que tous les autres. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Timcampy était entrain de lui manger une mèche de cheveux.

Cross était mort/disparue depuis à peu près deux mois et sa fille adoptive, Eileen Cross, une exorciste, n'était plus revenue à la Congrégation depuis. En même temps, cela devait être dur pour elle. Eileen était forte mais elle devait sans aucun doute prendre un peu de temps pour respirer.

Allen se releva et se mit à vagabonder dans les rues de l'Arche. Il s'arrêta devant une porte au hasard et la regarda avant de l'ouvrir. Le blandinet s'avança avant de se sentir tomber. Tout était noir autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un parquet.

L'exorciste se releva tout en se frottant la bas du dos. Il regarda l'endroit où il était mais ne reconnut rien. C'était sans aucun doute une chambre. A sa droite se trouvait un lit fait, à coté du lit un table de nuit avec des billets, un réveil et deux-trois livres. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un bureau rouge avec quelque chose dessus, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. En face de Allen, se dressait trois bibliothèque remplit de livres divers. Les murs étaient beiges avec des posters çà et là. La porte se trouvait derrière lui, elle ressortait bien en gris foncé.

Le blanc se leva et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux rouges attachés en un chignon complexe, une mèche lâché sur la droite qui encadrait parfaitement son visage, où se trouvait des yeux verts eaux, un nez concave et un bouche pulpeuse. Elle était plutôt grande, dans les un mètre quatre-vingts. La jeune femme portait un débardeur violet sombre où trônait un tête de mort qui tirait la langue. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon noir et elle était pieds nus.

Quand la rousse le remarqua, elle hurla avant le l'assommer avec un beau crochet du droit. Avant de perdre connaissance, Allen remarqua les nombreux bracelets autour de ses poignets. Il avait reconnus la personne en face de lui. Eileen Cross avait bien changé en 2 mois.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, l'adolescent se réveilla, avec un magnifique bleu sur la joue, allongé sur le lit qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Eileen était assise à coté du lit et soupirant tout en s'excusant, elle avait cru qu'il était un voleur. Allen ne s'en formalisa pas et lui demanda où ils étaient.

— Chez moi, dans un appartement à New York, en Amérique. On est au XXIème siècles. Difficile à croire, je sais.

Allen la regarda. Au XXIème siècles ?! Il ne comprenait pas tout mais fit confiance à la jeune femme. Pourquoi lui mentirait-elle après tout ?

— Alors c'était là que tu étais passé ces deux derniers mois...

La rousse le regarda comme si il était devenu débile, puis elle eu comme une illumination. Eileen lui révéla qu'il s'était passé à peu près 8 mois depuis qu'elle était là, le temps ne devait pas s'écouler de la même manière ici et chez eux. Elle lui dit de rester ici pendant quelques jours pour qu'il relâche la pression qui se faisait autour de lui depuis qu'on savait qu'il était le Quatorzième.

Le blandinet accepta et ils commencèrent une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé à la Congrégation pendant son absence et en retour elle lui expliqua le fonctionnement de ce monde et lui fournit quelques habits.

Ils avaient espérés être discret mais ils avaient été remarqué à cause d'une faille dans l'espace temps.

* * *

En ce moment même une réunion pour parler du projet Avengers était entrain de se dérouler. Ils avaient pu trouver tous les membres qu'il voulait, il ne manquait plus que le rapport de Singleton sur Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Cassiopea se leva, se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

— Tony Stark a accepté de se joindre à nous pour le projet Avengers. Par contre, quand je suis allé chez lui pour lui en parler, un certain Harry Potter, son neveu, était aussi présent. Commandant, je suppose que vous le connaissez ?

— Effectivement, cet enfant a sauvé le monde en exterminant la menace qu'était le sorcier Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Il est très célèbre dans le monde de la magie, il a aussi un fort potentiel magique. Par contre, je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était le neveu de Stark.

— Et bien, je propose qu'il fasse aussi partit du projet, il pourrait nous être fortement utile avec sa magie.

Les agents présent acquiescèrent tous aux paroles de la blonde qui sa rassit quand Nick Fury accepta. Le commandant demanda aux autres agents si l'un d'entre eux connaissait de potentiels personnes qui pourrait les aider. Plus ils étaient nombreux et mieux c'était. L'agent Phil Coulson se leva et commença à parler :

— Il y a effectivement quatre autres personnes qui pourraient faire partit du projet Avengers. Le premier, est arrivé du Japon il y a 11 mois, il a fait preuve d'une force surhumaine quand un client du bar où il travaille s'en est prit à une de ses collègue. Son nom est Kaneki Ken.

Ils regardèrent tous sur les tablettes en face d'eux et virent un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blancs et aux yeux gris foncé. Il était affiché juste à côté son âge, son groupe sanguin ainsi que sa taille. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air particulièrement fort puis ils visionnèrent la vidéo où l'on pouvait le voir arrêter un homme qui avait des muscles très développé sans faire un seul effort.

— Il y a aussi Taylor Singleton. La mannequin rebelle très connue, sœur du sous-commandant Cassiopea Singleton. J'imagine que tous le monde sait pourquoi je propose Taylor.

— Taylor est trop jeune pour ça ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à ce genre de chose ! Je ne permettrai pas que ma sœur soit mêlé à tout ça ! S'écria Cassiopea, elle voulait à tous priux éviter que ça sœur connaisse la guerre si jeune.

— Sous-commandant, calmez-vous. Bien que vous soyez sa tutrice, c'est elle qui décidera. Continuez Agent Coulson.

Sur les tablettes apparu une jeune fille avec les cheveux violets s'arrêtant aux épaules, elle avait les yeux violet aussi. Pour le reste, elle ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à sa sœur. Taylor Singleton avait 17ans, elle faisait un mètre soixante quinze, du groupe sanguin A+. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de vidéo pour connaître sa force, elle détenait la même que Cassiopea et puis ils avaient assisté à une de ses colères violentes, on pouvait presque dire que les bureaux s'en souvenait.

— Il y a aussi Eileen Cross et Allen Walker. Une faille dimensionnel a été remarqué chez elle. Ils en viennent l'un comme l'autre. Eileen Cross tient une magasin de produits japonais avec Allen Walker. Tous les deux viennent d'un monde parallèles. Nous n'en savons pas plus mais ils ont un regard qui veut dire qu'ils ont connus la guerre.

Une nouvelle fois, l'image sur leur tablettes changea. L'écran était séparé en deux à droit se trouvait Eileen Cross, 18ans, un mètre quatre vingt un, groupe sanguin inconnu et Allen Walker à gauche, 16ans, groupe sanguin inconnu. L'étrange cicatrice sur le visage du second intrigua la plupart des agents.

— Bien, que ces cinq personnes soit contacté au plus vite. Je veux des réponses avant la fin de la semaine. Singleton, occupez-vous de les contacter. Coulson, vous l'accompagnez. Bien, la réunion est terminé.

Tous les agents se levèrent et partirent en silence. Cassiopea interpella Phil pour qu'ils partent dès maintenant aller voir Harry Potter, Kaneki Ken, Taylor Singleton, Eileen Cross et Allen Walker. Les deux agents du SHIELD montèrent dans un hélicoptère qui les mena à New York.

La blonde pensait à tout ça. Le premier serait facile à convaincre, il suivrait sans doute son oncle. Après, Taylor se ferait une joie d'accepter, pour ce qui en était des autres, elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne les attaquerait pas ou qu'ils ne les ignorent pas. Après tout c'était compliqué de convaincre des gens sans rien connaître d'eux.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce prologue, laissez des reviews ça donne envie d'écrire x3

A bientôt pour le chapitre 1

Mia~


	2. Chapitre 1

Me revoici après... euh... Un très looooooooooooooong moment ! Je m'en excuse mais les choses se sont un peu (beaucoup) enchaînées, mais me revoiciiiii !

TG, DGM, HP et Avengers appartiennent respectivement à Sui Ishida, Katsura Hoshino, J.K Rowling et Marvel.

Rating : T

 ** _RàR :_**

 ** _P1nk4m3n4 :_** Merci pour la review déjà ^^ Et sache que la réponse se trouve à moitié dans ce chapitre !

 ** _Saya-chan1445 :_** Merci ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! ^^

 _ **Guest 1 :**_ Ici et maintenant x)

 _ **Camille D Tornwood :**_ Je le met maintenant :D

 _ **Guest 2 :**_ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! ^^

 _ **Guest 3 :**_ Merci ! Mais... O.o Tu lis dans mes pensées pour savoir que je suis stressée sur le temps de sortie entre mes chapitres ? xD

 _ **Guest 4 :**_ Merci beaucoup ^^

 _ **Jam :**_ Merci ! Et bien, oui ça date de plusieurs mois mais voici la suite ^^

 **Merci à** _Camille D Tornwoord_ **,** _Chinamire no hebi_ **,** _FallenAkuma_ **,** _Her4Imperious1Condescension3_ **,** _Numero15_ **,** _P1nk4m3n4,_ **,** _Saya-chan1445_ **,** _le petit serpent_ **,** _lilylys_ **et** _saphiraseiro0911_ **pour avoir mis ma fanfic en favorite.**

 **Merci à** _Astralia32_ **,** _Clair Obscure_ **,** _Dantemanya_ **,** _Denshitoakuma_ **,** FallenAkuma **,** _Her4Imperious1Condescension3_ **,** _Lilly-chan2001_ **,** _Momo-okami_ **,** _P1nk4m3n4_ **,** _SakuraLeRoux_ **,** _Toreko_ **,** _Tsubaki Tsukiyomie_ **,** _elsama_ **,** _le petit serpent_ **,** **et** _saphiraseiro0911_ **pour follow ma fanfic.**

* * *

A cinq heures quarante cinq, un bruit strident retentit dans toute la maison faisant sursauter la seule personne présente qui dormait à point fermés jusqu'à présent. Elle sortit une main lasse de sous sa couverture et éteignit son réveil après plusieurs tentatives ratées. Un grognement lui échappa et la couverture se retrouva par terre quand la jeune fille se leva brutalement. Elle avait encore l'air endormi, les yeux mi-clos et ses cheveux violets complètement ébouriffés. Taylor Singleton, tel était son nom, sortit de son lit pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche, séché et coiffé ses cheveux et qu'elle se soit aussi légèrement maquillée et bien habillée, l'adolescente prit son petit déjeuner en remarquant que sa sœur était déjà partie à son travail à cette heure si matinale. La violette mangea une tartine de Nutella, mit ses chaussures, son bonnet et s'en alla en fermant à clefs. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était sept heure trente huit. Elle ricana en se disant qu'elle était vraiment lente pour un mannequin.

Taylor continua tranquillement sachant qu'elle ne commençait le boulot qu'à dix heure trente aujourd'hui. L'adolescente se dirigeait vers l'une de ses boutiques préféraient. On pourrait croire que cette boutique était emplit de vêtements du sol au plafond mais on ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Ce magasin que la cadette des Singleton affectionnait tant avait ouvert il y a de cela 5 mois. La violette avait appris à connaître la gérante qui y travaillait seule. Cette dernière était très sympathique, toujours souriante et aimable.

La première fois que l'adolescente y était allée, elle séchait les cours et allait rentrer chez elle quand la violette avait remarqué un magasin qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Le mannequin s'y approcha très curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils vendaient là-bas. Ce magasin répondant au nom de NihonSekai était une boutique remplit de choses diverse qui provenait du Japon. Un rayon habit/cosplay, un autre jeux-vidéos, encore un pour les mangas et le dernier était des goodies. En tout grand fan du Japon qu'elle était Taylor ne pouvait qu'en être extrêmement ravie.

L'adolescente fonça directement au rayon jeux-vidéos et avec des yeux remplit d'étoiles, elle regarda les derniers jeux sortis. Elle se mit alors à chantonner et continua d'explorer la boutique. Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus spacieuse que ce que l'extérieur laisser imaginer. Taylor prit en main un manga et commença à lire la quatrième de couverture quand elle entama le refrain de sa chanson. Soudain, alors que la jeune fille n'avait senti personne, une main se posa sur son épaule. :

― Besoin d'aide pour choisir quelque chose ?

Le mannequin se retourna et tomba sur une jeune femme ayant de magnifique cheveux rouges soyeux qui tombait en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins avec deux orbes verts eaux et des lèvres légèrement glossées étirées dans un sourire amical. La rousse était bien plus grande qu'elle et une certaine aura de puissance et de calme l'entourait malgré cela elle avait un air très sympathique. Taylor lui sourit gentiment en retour.

― Merci, mais je pense que je peux m'en sortir seule !

― Je vois. Alors visite la boutique et achète autant que tu le peux ! La jeune femme rit doucement avant de continuer à parler, à part ça je t'ai entendu chantonner, tu aimes chanter ?

―Oui, c'est l'une de mes passions, c'est une chanson que je n'ai pas encore fini mais je l'aime beaucoup.

―Et bien, nous voilà un point commun ou devrais-je plutôt dire deux puisque si tu es entrée tu dois bien aimer le Japon. Oulà, mais où sont passées mes manières ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Eileen Cross, gérante de cette modeste boutique. Se présenta finalement la jeune femme.

Taylor se présenta à son tour et s'ensuivit une longue conversation entre les deux qui dura un bon beau de temps. A un moment, Eileen l'invita à monter dans son appartement et elles se retrouvèrent dans une salle insonorisée où étaient placés plusieurs instruments et un micro. Ainsi 5 mois s'écoulèrent où elles se rapprochèrent pour devenir de bonnes amies. Aujourd'hui, la violette s'y rendait pour récupérer une commande qu'elle avait faite. Elle pénétra dans le magasin et marcha directement vers la caisse.

Eileen n'était pas présente. C'était pour le moins étrange, Taylor regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne. L'adolescente s'accouda au comptoir et attendit que la rousse arrive en sortant son téléphone pour jouer dessus. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la gérante passe par la porte derrière le comptoir en soupirant l'air amusé. Eileen releva la tête et remarque aussitôt Taylor. Elle lui dit bonjour en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été présente dès son arrivée. Après que la plus âgée est donnée sa commande, le mannequin et la jeune femme commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un entra et fonça aussi vit que possible derrière le comptoir. Eileen l'interpella, la personne se retourna et lui demande poliment s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. L'adolescente le regarda, elle ne le connaissait pas mais ce garçon devait sûrement connaître la rousse. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blancs mi-long, des yeux gris clair, il faisait la même taille qu'elle et avait une moue triste très mignonne.

― Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Tim te cherchait partout l'air désespéré ! Il y eu un petit silence avant que la gérante ne dise tout en éclatant de rire, tu t'es encore perdu ?

Le blandinet eut un tique avec son sourcil droit avant de soupirer finalement amusé par la situation. Taylor ne comprenait rien et regarda les deux personnes en faces d'elle les yeux écarquillés. Eileen se reprit petit à petit et s'excusa auprès de son ami.

― Allen, je te présente Taylor Singleton. C'est une cliente régulière de la boutique. Taylor, je te présente Allen Walker, un ami d'enfance qui vient aussi d'Angleterre.

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers le mannequin et lui sourit gentiment avant de disparaître derrière la porte après avoir précisé à son amie qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Elles reprirent donc leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée. L'adolescente s'interrogeait tout de même un peu sur cet Allen Walker. Cette étrange cicatrice sur son visage était… étrange ? Eileen regarda l'heure et lui fit remarquer que si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à sa séance photo elle devrait se dépêcher.

Taylor la salua et partit rapidement sans oublier sa commande qu'elle mit dans son sac. L'adolescente ne pouvait pas encore arriver en retard parce que sincèrement, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se faire hurler dessus. La violette fut surprise en apercevant sa sœur et un homme âgé entrer dans la boutique qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Malheureusement, elle put s'attarder et se mit à courir en direction du studio.

Cassiopea entra à NihonSekai suivit de l'agent Phil Coulson. Les deux agents du SHIELD prirent rapidement connaissance des lieus avant de marcher en direction du comptoir où ils purent reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il venait voir, Eileen Cross. Elle souriait doucement en regardant l'ordinateur en face d'elle. L'aînée Singleton toussota ce qui la fit se relever brusquement. On put rapidement lire de la méfiance dans son regard quand elle les vit. La jeune femme leur adressa sur un ton polaire :

―Puis-je vous aider ?

Eileen ne voulait clairement pas d'eux dans sa boutique. La rousse avait vraiment envie de les chasser avec son Innocence mais elle voulait se faire discrète alors elle n'en fit rien. En plus de cela, c'était dangereux et ils lui auraient posé des questions aux quelles elle ne voulait absolument pas répondre. La jeune femme haïssait les militaires de tout son cœur et malheureusement pour eux leur posture les trahissait trop facilement.

― Effectivement. Pour cela nous aimerions nous adressez à vous et à votre ami et dans un endroit discret, dit la blonde en souriant.

―Et de quoi voulez-vous nous parler ?

―Nous vous dirons tout quand nous serons dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous entendre autre que vous et votre ami, Allen Walker, cette fois-ci Coulson avait prit la parole sur un ton plus dur que sa collègue.

―Suivez-moi.

L'exorciste serra la mâchoire pour ne pas les frapper et leur ouvrit la porte derrière elle et les fit passer avant d'elle-même y aller. Ils montèrent un escalier et ouvrirent une autre porte avant de se retrouver dans un salon aux couleurs chaleureuses. En face se trouvait un canapé couleur crème, un autre à sa gauche était de couleur marron claire et devant celui-ci trônait un fauteuil gris clair. La table basse en verre, au centre de la pièce, se tenait sur un tapis en laine noir et face à la table se dressait la télévision écran plasma accroché au mur. Eileen les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent avec bonne grâce, et partit ensuite chercher Allen. Ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes, ce dernier avait une boule dorée avec une croix en son centre, une grande queue et des ailes. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Eileen se mit à côté de lui.

―Nous voici donc tous les deux. Maintenant pouvez-nous nous expliquer de quoi vous vouliez nous parlez ?

―De plusieurs choses, Miss Cross. Pour commencer, nous savons que vous n'êtes point originaire de notre monde.

Après avoir dit cela, Cassiopea sortit des feuilles de la pochette qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Sur ces papiers, on pouvait y voir une photo des deux hôtes, sur le côté des informations telle que leurs noms, leurs âges et en dessous un paragraphe expliquant qu'ils sortaient tout droit d'une faille dimensionnel présente dans la chambre de la rousse. Cette dernière était abasourdie, les agents du SHIELD en savaient beaucoup mais pas assez pour leur faire du chantage, il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière tout ceci.

―Nous ne le nions pas, mais en quoi cela consiste-t-il exactement ? Demanda Allen, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient présents.

― Pour l'instant ce sont les seuls choses que nous connaissons sur vous. Bien évidemment, le meilleur serait que vous nous racontiez exactement comment vous êtes arrivés là ou encore que nous parlions de ce pourquoi nous sommes vraiment là.

Coulson avait répondu sur un ton aimable, ce qui fit se détendre Eileen et son collègue. Ils seraient beaucoup plus agréable et moins sur la défensive. Ses paroles les avaient intrigués et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Personne ne voulait se retrouver dans un silence gênant.

― En vérité, notre commandant, Nick Fury, souhaiterait vous intégrer au projet Avengers. Ce que nous visons avec ce projet est simple, nous voulons protéger la planète avec un groupe de personne que nous pourrions appeler super-héros.

Les deux exorcistes se regardèrent surpris. Rare était les personnes qui les considéraient comme des héros. Chez eux, les personnes normales les ignoraient ou alors les aimaient bien parce qu'ils les avaient aidés. Leurs propres collègues se méfiaient d'Allen parce qu'il avait la mémoire du Quatorzième en lui et ils évitaient Eileen car elle était la fille adoptive de Cross et qu'elle aimait beaucoup faire des blagues aux autres aussi. Alors qu'on les considère comme des héros étaient bizarre voir effrayant. Et surtout drôlement excitant.

―Ça nous change de notre monde. Après nous n'allons pas rester éternellement ici vous savez. La guerre qui ravage l'endroit d'où nous venons à besoin de nous.

―Nous le savons bien évidemment. Seulement pour le temps où vous êtes là accepteriez-vous de nous aider ?

Un silence répondit au sous-commandant. Eileen voulait accepter mais cela signifiait se faire des amis et de devoir après les quitter sans plus jamais de nouvelles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aimait. Il y avait aussi l'idée des combats qui l'attirait énormément. Quand à lui, Allen ne savait pas vraiment. Le fait de ne plus être dans son monde l'avait éloigné de toute sorte de conflit et il aimait se reposer un peu mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que des gens peuvent combattre et en mourir alors que lui allait se prélasser tranquillement.

―Pourquoi pas. Après tout, comme ça nous resterions en forme et en plus nous vous aiderions.

―Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir accepter. Nous vous laissons ces feuilles pour que vous puissiez prendre connaissance de ce pourquoi nous aurions besoin de vous et vous avez aussi les coordonnées du SHIELD en cas de problèmes.

Tous se levèrent après que Cassiopea ai donné aux exorcistes les feuilles puis les deux agents partirent après avoir été raccompagnés par la rousse et le blanc. Ils se dirent au revoir et ils se séparèrent. La blonde et Coulson allaient voir la prochaine personne qui les intéressait tandis qu'Eileen retournait travailler et Allen dans l'appartement suivit de Timcampy.

* * *

Harry regardait tranquillement la télévision tout en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles. Il était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé pendant que Diane qui était assise sur la table basse s'amusait avec sa magie. Le sorcier s'ennuyait. Son oncle était partit pour le boulot et lui se retrouvait à ne rien faire dans l'immense tour. Le brun se releva, la fée le regarda et s'arrêta de jouer, puis il se transforma en un immense loup noir aux yeux émeraude après avoir éteint la télé. Il fit le tour du canapé trois fois en courant puis se roula en boule sur le canapé et s'endormit.

Un petit moment plus tard un petit bruit signifiant que l'ascenseur était à l'étage retentit dans l'appartement faisant sursauter l'animagus. Ce dernier pensa à son oncle et se releva pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur mais à sa surprise se ne fut pas lui qu'i l vit mais la femme qui était venue voir Tony avant-hier. Cette fois-ci, au contraire de la dernière fois, elle n'était pas seule. Un homme ayant sûrement la cinquantaine se tenait à ses côtés.

Le loup regarda les deux agents sortirent leurs revolver et le viser avant de reprendre forme humaine devant les yeux ébahis des deux moldus. Il leur sourit amicalement avant de se diriger vers les canapés en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ils s'assirent confortablement et Harry leur demanda la raison de leur venu. Diane, pour sa part, était méfiante.

―Nous nous excusons pour tout à l'heure. C'est-à-dire que nous ne pensions pas voir un loup en arrivant. Je vous présente mon collègue, Phil Coulson, elle fit un léger mouvement de la main vers l'autre agent présent. Si nous sommes venus c'est car nous voulions discuter avec vous si cela vous intéresseriez de faire partie de projet Avengers, Mr Potter ou devrais-je dire Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul. Alors... ils connaissaient le monde magique... Harry fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Diane changea brusquement de taille et se rendit visible pour les deux autres personnes présentes. La fée protectrice se mit devant Harry face aux agents du SHIELD et leur parla d'une voix forte.

―Harry a vécu l'enfer durant la guerre et ce depuis sa naissance. Vous voulez encore qu'il se batte !? Laissez le respirer ! Vivre ! Il sort à peine de la guerre contre ce fou furieux de Voldemort que déjà quelqu'un se jette sur lui pour qu'il participe à une autre ! Avez-vous ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de ce- !

Diane fut coupée dans son élan par son maître qui mit une main sur son épaule lui intimant de se taire. Il lui fit un sourire qui la réconforta grandement. La fée se rendit compte de son emportement et rougit furieusement, s'inclina en s'excusant auprès de Cassiopea et de Phil puis partit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Harry.

Les deux agents étaient surpris, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf ça de la part du Survivant. La scène que venait de faire la fée les avaient laissés bouches bées. Cassiopea, qui s'était renseignée sur le monde magique, venait de comprendre à quel point le sorcier en face d'elle devait être puissant si sa fée protectrice lui était apparue. C'était plutôt surprenant et assez sympathique pour eux, mais seulement si Harry décidait d'accepter leur demande.

―Excusez-la, la guerre a laissé des séquelles assez graves. Hormis tout cela, j'accepte de vous aider. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire et mon oncle a accepté avant moi, je pourrais ainsi l'aider.

L'entretien se finit rapidement après cela, Phil donna les papiers à signer au sorcier, ce dernier les signa puis rendit les papiers. Après cela, il les raccompagna à l'ascenseur, leur dit au revoir et monta dans sa chambre pour s'expliquer gentiment avec Diane.

* * *

Une fois hors de la gigantesque tour Stark, Cassiopea soupira de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne à aller voir et ça l'arrangeait grandement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient traversé toute la ville en une journée pour recruter plus de personnes pour le projet Avengers.

Rien ne pouvait être plus fatiguant qu'une journée comme celle-là. La blonde proposa à son collègue de s'arrêter cinq minutes dans un café, le temps se reposer un peu et de s'aérer la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment entièrement en bois, la terrasse comportait de nombreuses tables, certaines avec des clients qui discutaient, d'autres avec des travailleurs ou encore des solitaires.

Les agents rentrèrent dans le café et s'assirent à une place au fond où personne ne pouvait les écouter. Il y avait quelques tables çà et là, un bar où un barman parlait avec une jeune femme, les serveurs avait apparemment fini de s'occuper des autres clients et paressaient tranquillement. Après quelques secondes, un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc les remarqua et s'approcha pour les servir.

Il leur fit un sourire sympathique et leur demanda ce qu'ils prendraient. Cassiopea prit commande puis finit par reconnaître le jeune en face d'eux comme Kaneki Ken, la dernière personne qu'ils devaient recruter. Pendant que Phil prenait commande, elle soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda le serveur avant de lui sourire et de lui demander si après les avoir servit il pouvait venir quelques minutes pour parler de quelque chose d'important.

Le blanc accepta surprit et surtout méfiant avant de repartir chercher leur commande. Coulson interrogea sa collègue et elle lui expliqua la situation. Ils attendirent peu de temps avant que Kaneki revienne pour les servir. Avec un accord, Phil prit son café et partit s'asseoir plus loin mais assez près pour protéger la sous-commandante du SHIELD. La ghoul s'assit en face de la blonde et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait.

― Rien de bien grave, Kaneki Ken. Je veux juste vous aider.

Il fronça les sourcils, c'était étrange. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme et elle disait vouloir l'aider. Le japonais prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole :

― M'aider ? Et en quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je m'en sors très bien seul.

― Peut-être mais ne pensez-vous pas que le CCG va finir par vous retrouver ?

Cette fois-ci, il écarquilla les yeux complètement abasourdis. Cette femme savait énormément de chose. Kaneki avait bien remarqué que la blonde avait écarté son collègue consciemment, cela devait sans doute vouloir dire qu'elle savait mais qu'elle le cachait à ses collègues. La femme devait sans doute vouloir vraiment l'aider.

― Vous connaissez le CCG ?

― Evidemment, et je le déteste. Les colombes enferment les bonnes comme les mauvaises ghouls. Ils ne savent pas faire la part des choses. Heureusement, ils n'ont aucun QG aux Etats-Unis.

― Vous voulez vraiment m'aider ?

― Oui. Au SHIELD, l'organisation pour laquelle je travaille, personne ne connaît le CCG ou les ghouls. En échange de ma discrétion et de mon aide, vous devriez rejoindre le projet Avengers, qui vise à protéger la population, si vous refusez évidemment je garderais le secret sur votre nature.

Le japonais se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages à rejoindre les Avengers, il serait épaulé et aidé. Cela serait plus simple que d'être seul tout le temps et chercher à se cacher constamment. Il devait accepter.

― Je ne peux que dire oui. C'est avantageux pour vous et pour moi.

Cassiopea sourit heureuse. Le blanc était celui qu'elle voulait absolument dans le projet Avengers. Après tout il était à demi-ghoul, comme _elles._ Elle le remercia joyeusement tout en lui laissant ses coordonnées, si jamais il avait un quelconque problème. Kaneki la remercia et les deux agents partirent leur travaille était fini. Beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu mais c'était idéal pour eux, ainsi ils avaient une semaine de libre.

* * *

Quand ils furent seuls dans leur appartement les deux exorcistes réfléchirent chacun dans leur coin. Allen était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé crème avec Timcampy endormit sur son ventre quant à Eileen, elle était assise en tailleur en plein milieu des escaliers. L'un et l'autre avait complètement besoin de silence, et ils l'avaient.

Le blanc avait du mal à croire que sa collègue avait accepté comme ceci sans se renseigner plus que cela. Ce n'était pas son genre. Avant de dire oui à quelque chose dont elle ne savait pas tout, elle essayait d'apprendre tout par n'importe quel moyen. C'était trop bizarre qu'elle fasse ça. Impossible. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être avait-elle envie de se battre ? Près tout, Eileen se battait souvent avec Kanda…Mais ils n'étaient absolument pas sûrs de se battre… Rien à faire. Il ne trouvait pas.

La rousse ne savait absolument ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire oui. Sérieusement, elle pensait être devenue complètement folle à cause du trop grand changement. Non, ça faisait assez longtemps qu'elle était ici et il n'y avait eu aucun changement. Ou alors c'était pour Allen. Après tout, il aimait sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Dès que quelqu'un était en danger il accourait… Un jour le Comte s'en servirait contre lui. C'était sûrement pour ça. Aucun doute. Plus besoin de réfléchir.

Eileen se leva, s'assit sur le canapé marron et alluma la télé. Devant, ils oublièrent tout et s'amusèrent comme des jeunes de leurs âges normales. Pour une fois, ils allaient s'amuser toute la nuit et déstresser.

* * *

Le soir, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, Cassiopea rentra enfin chez elle. La blonde était exténuée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une journée aussi mouvementée : se lever tôt, se rendre à l'héliporteur, se rendre à New York, y marcher toute la journée pour convaincre des personnes dont on ne savait rien, retourner au point de départ pour faire son rapport, le rendre à Fury et retourner à New York pour aller chez elle. Un long soupir passa ses lèvres pendant qu'elle accrochait sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

La sous-commandante monta se mettre en pyjama pour rejoindre sa sœur devant une série. Heureusement Taylor avait prévu des popcorn et elle ne refusa pas d'en manger. Après avoir commencé à y faire attention, Cassiopea reconnut immédiatement Voltron. La violette ne s'en laissait pas même après une bonne vingtaine de vision. Une fois le dernier épisode finit, la plus jeune se leva dans l'intention d'aller se coucher mais fut retenue par son aînée.

D'un mouvement de tête, la blonde lui demanda de se rasseoir. L'adolescente s'exécuta intriguée seulement elle ne laissa pas sa sœur prendre la parole que déjà elle lui demanda quelque chose :

― Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec les Avengers ? Avant que tu demandes, oui j'ai encore fouillé dans tes dossiers alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

Cassiopea ne fut même pas surprise et en rigola. Sa sœur était la personne la plus curieuse qu'elle connaissait. La sous-commandante, une fois son rire passé, acquiesça et lui expliqua plus en détail ce qu'on attendait d'elle ou encore ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elles passèrent deux bonnes heures ainsi, Taylor posant des questions et son aînée y répondant.

Après cela, chacune alla dans sa chambre. La plus âgée s'endormit à peine sa tête sur l'oreiller tandis que sa sœur ne trouva pas le sommeil trop heureuse pour cela.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il semblait y avoir un problème dans une base du SHIELD. Fury, accompagné de Cassiopea, s'y rendit. Ils descendirent de l'hélicoptère et l'agent Coulson se dirigea vers eux.

― Est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda le commandant.

― C'est tout le problème, commandant. On n'en sait rien !

Ils prirent donc un ascenseur qui les mena vers une salle où de nombreux agents couraient partout dans le but d'évacuer le plus de choses possible. Ils marchaient vite, sans pour autant courir, à contre sens des autres personnes présentes.

― Docteur Selvig a détecté une surtension dans le Tesseract il y a quelques heures.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils assez contrarié.

― La NASA ne l'a pas autorisé à passer en phase de test.

― Il ne le testait pas, il n'était même pas présent. C'est un événement spontané.

― Il s'est allumé tout seul… ? Demanda plus que surprise la blonde.

― Où en est le niveau d'énergie ? Questionna Fury.

― Il augmente. Faute de pouvoir l'éteindre, on a décidé d'évacuer. Expliqua l'agent.

― Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

― La base devrait être vide dans une demi-heure.

― Faites mieux ! Ordonna le borgne.

Coulson partit donc aider à l'évacuation. L'homme et Cassiopea s'engage dans des escaliers pour rejoindre la salle des essaies pour le Tesseract.

― Cette évacuation pourrait bien être inutile, constata la jeune femme.

― Vous voulez leur dire de retourner dormir, rétorqua son chef.

― Si on n'arrive pas à contrôler l'énergie du Tesseract, on ne sera peut-être plus en sécurité nulle part !

― Assurez-vous de l'expédition des prototypes de la phase deux. Il l'avait complètement ignoré au profit d'un ordre.

― Monsieur, vous croyez que c'est un priorité ? Alors qu'on est en face-, la blonde fut coupée par son supérieur.

― En attendant l'annonce officielle de la fin du monde, faisons comme s'il avait décidé de tourner rond. Démontez les machines au sous-sol, l'équipement de la phase deux doit être embarqué et évacué.

― A vos ordres. Elle se tourna vers deux agents et leur demanda de la suivre.

Fury pénétra dans la salle du cube et fit savoir sa présence en demanda haut et fort à Selvig de tout lui expliquer.

― Est-ce qu'on a la moindre certitude ?

Le docteur lui expliqua que le Tesseract était un peu turbulent. Le noir le regarda tout en demandant à l'autre homme si cela l'amusait. Il nia et dit que « cette merveille » n'était pas juste active mais autonome. Fury questionna sur le branchement, seulement le Tesseract était une source d'énergie alors il remettait l'alimentation en route. Mais ce qu'il le préoccupé les plus était si le niveau maximum était dépassé.

― On est préparé à ça Docteur. Maîtriser l'énergie de l'espace.

― On n'a pas la maîtrise. Mes calculs sont très loin d'avoir abouti. Et elle renvoie des interférences, irradiations de faibles niveaux, de rayon gamma rien de bien méchant.

― Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Où est l'agent Barton ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris lui répondit qu'il était, comme d'habitude tapis dans son nid. Soit en haut de la balustrade. Fury lui demanda un rapport. Il lui avait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil sur tout ce qu'il se passait. Le dit faucon rétorqua qu'il voyait mieux à distance, alors que le commandant venait de demander qui avait pu déclencher tout cela, une scientifique cria qu'il y avait une nouvelle surcharge. Pas inquiet du tout, Barton fit son rapport.

Personne n'était entré ou sortit d'ici. Selvig n'avait rien pu faire non plus. Personne n'avait téléphone ou même envoyé un petit texto. Le sabotage ne venait définitivement pas de leur côté. Fury ne comprit pas, l'agent lui fit alors de rapides explications que le cube était un passage entre un bout et l'autre de l'espace. C'était comme une porte, ça s'ouvre des deux côtés.

Soudainement il y eu une surcharge plus forte que les autres faisant trembler entièrement la base. Le cube bleu agissait bizarrement. Tous le regardait avec une fascination morbide. C'était comme si une porte spatiale s'ouvrait. Soudain, il y a un laser qui ouvre un portail et un immense soufflement. Un homme inconnu est ici. Des agents armés s'approchent prudemment.

L'homme se relève. Il a un sourire diabolique.

― Monsieur, veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance.

Il la regarde puis lève les yeux. Il tire vers Fury qui se fait pousser pas Barton. Les agents commencent à lui tirer dessus mais les balles n'ont aucun effets. L'inconnu se jette sur un des hommes et le tue en enfonçant sa lance dans son torse. Les autres continuent de lui tirer dessus, il leur envoie des poignards dans la gorge. Il tire sur les ordinateurs ce qui les détruits. Après cela l'homme tu le quatrième agents ensuite Barton ainsi que deux autres agents reprennent une fusillade, il réplique et ils esquivent. Le souffle court, l'inconnu observe la salle. Les ordinateurs sont presque tous détruits. Le « faucon » se relève, l'homme est juste derrière. Il va pour le frapper mais son attaque est bloqué.

― Tu as du cœur, affirme-t-il.

Fury se lève et regarde la scène. L'homme place sa lance sur le torse de Barton au niveau du cœur, le bout de la lance devient bleu et la couleur semble passer sous la peau de l'agent puis ses yeux deviennent entièrement noir puis la pupille devient bleu. L'inconnu est soulagé, il éloigne la lance. Il range son arme. Il est avec l'ennemie, désormais. Fury est abasourdi, l'autre change la lance de main et va assujettir d'autres personnes. Le borgne prend le Tesseract –il était à côté-, le met dans une valise faite pour ça, lève les yeux vers l'inconnu, il est occupé a prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un. Il ferme la valise, se lève et commence à partir. La voix de l'autre le stoppe.

― N'en faites rien. J'en ai encore l'usage.

― Pas besoin de faire davantage de dégâts.

― Je viens de trop loin pour renoncer. Je me nomme Loki, je viens d'Asgard. Je suis l'instrument d'une glorieuse providence.

― Loki ? Le frère de Thor…, interrogea Selvig. Il reçut un regard noir en réponse.

― Nous ne sommes pas en conflit avec votre peuple, déclara le commandant.

― La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte.

― Vous voulez nous exterminer ? S'exclama Fury.

― Je suis porteur d'heureuses nouvelles. D'un monde enfin libéré.

― Libéré de quoi ?

― De la liberté. La liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie. Dès que vous l'admettrez dans votre cœur… Loki se tourne vers Selvig et l'enrôle. Vous connaîtrez la paix.

― Oui, vous parlez de la paix. Mais je crois bien que vous pensez à son contraire.

― Monsieur, le commandant Fury veut gagner du temps. Cette base va exploser. Des tonnes de rochers nous tomberons dessus. Il veut nous ensevelir, remarqua Barton.

― Comme les pharaons de l'Ancienne Egypte.

― C'est vrai, le portail est sur le point d'imploser, il doit rester deux minutes avant que ça ne devienne critique, insista le docteur.

― Dans ce cas… Loki laissa sa phrase en suspend et se tourna vers Barton.

Il tire sur Fury qui tombe en lâchant la valise. Le petit groupe du frère de Thor s'en va en prenant la valise et vont au parking où se trouve Cassiopea. Sur place, Barton réquisitionne des voitures, la blonde demande qui est Loki, son collègue dit qu'on ne lui a rien expliqué.

― Singleton, crie le borgne dans le talkie-walkie. Loki entend et regarde la jeune femme. Est-ce que vous me recevez, en disant cela il retire la balle de son pare-balle. Barton est passé à l'ennemie. Cassiopea se met à couvert et Barton ouvre le feu. Il rentre dans la voiture puis démarre. Elle tire aussi. Ils ont le Tesseract ! Neutralisez-les !

Elle monte dans une voiture et les poursuit. De nombreuses voitures les poursuivent en leur tirant dessus, Loki riposte et détruit une voiture qui se renverse et bloque les autres. Ces dernières continuent le chemin la voiture traînant devant elles. Le portail va presque imploser, Fury court pour sa survit. Les agents devant la base transportant des valises tombent dans les escaliers. Coulson leur crie qu'ils n'ont pas le temps et de laisser les valises là. Ils montent dans la voiture. Aux sous-sols, Cassiopea coupe la route de Barton, fait demi-tour pour le arrêter seulement ça ne les arrête pas. La blonde tire.

― Niveaux supérieurs sécurisés et évacués. Constate l'agent Phil.

Fury remonte dans son hélicoptère. Le sol commence a se détruire et tomber. Barton accélère et la voiture où se trouve Cassiopea se retourne et se trouve derrière. Elle stabilise la voiture. Le Tesseract implose. La base se détruit. Elle se retrouve sous les décombres et ils arrivent à s'enfuir. Malgré que Fury leur tire dessus, Loki lui tire dessus et l'hélicoptère crashe, avant qu'il touche le sol Fury saute. Il continue de tirer en vain.

― Monsieur le commandant ? Commandant Fury, vous me recevez ?

― Le cube cosmique est aux mains de forces ennemies. J'ai des agents à terre. Singleton ?

― Beaucoup d'hommes sont encore ensevelis. Elle essaie de sortir de sous les décombres. J'ignore le nombre de survivants.

― Lancez un appel général. Que tous les hommes disponibles, à part les sauveteurs, me rapportent cette mallette, ordonne Fury.

― Bien reçu, répond Cassiopea.

― Coulson, revenez à la base. Alerte de niveau sept. A tous les agents, à partir de maintenant nous sommes en guerre.

― Et on fait quoi ?

― Le projet Avengers aura lieu plus tôt.

* * *

Et voilà ! Sincèrement j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Aussi, info pour les gens que ça intéresseraient, je cherche actuellement un(e) bêta !

Mia~


End file.
